Embodiments of the invention relate to direct marketing, and in particular, using media linguistic information for improving direct marketing response rate.
Social media are popular avenues for information sharing or exchange. Information sharing systems, such as forums for obtaining product reviews or social messaging systems are sometimes helpful to users on social media platforms. People also informally exchange information in social media and business context through platforms, such as Facebook® and Twitter®. Businesses at times may use social media platforms for announcing new products or deals on existing products. Users of the social media platforms may discuss the newly announced products or deals. Businesses interact with people through advertising, requests for information and customer service.